A Black Thorned Love
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: Graham Montague was born into a prestigious family, but that never stopped him from getting what he wanted, and that includes Head Girl, Hermione Granger. Tricked into asking her out by his best mate, Theodore Nott, Graham has no choice but to play along with his ingenious game of Truth of Dare. Romance; AU!; R&J


**House:** Slytherin

 **Category:** Themed

 **Prompts** : [Event] A game of truth or dare

 **Word count: 2167 (** Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Entry and Title)

 **Warning:** This is an AU (Alternate Universe) piece.

 **Disclaimer:** Pieces from _Romeo and Juliet_ have been incorporated into the work. I do not own _Romeo and Juliet_ , or _Harry Potter_ , for that matter. But, I do take the privilege of coming up with this original idea.

 **Characters:** Graham Montague; Hermione Granger; Theodore Nott; Harry Potter; Ron Weasley; Draco Malfoy

 **Summary:** Graham Montague was born into a prestigious family, but that never stopped him from getting what he wanted, and that includes Head Girl, Hermione Granger. Tricked into asking her out by his best mate, Theodore Nott, Graham has no choice but to play along with his ingenious game of Truth of Dare. Despite the card's underlying invocation, Graham can't help reap the repercussions of the game. In truth, he would've done it willingly if it weren't for the paralyzing fear of his family and what Hermione may think once learning what he'd done to get to her.

 **Author's Note:** Huge shout-out to Kristina, who helped beta this themed. She's always here to save the day :) I enjoyed writing this piece so, so much and I hope y'all like what I've come up with. You're the reason I've stuck so long and you're the reason I push myself so hard to write. Without y'all, there would be no Lorax!

 _As always, enjoy_

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

 **A Black Thorned Love**

* * *

Graham Montague's heart fluttered deceptively inside his chest. He'd only meant to take a quick peek, a seemingly innocent glance at the brunette Muggleborn, but his heart had other plans. As he snaked his way through the winding tower of books, he caught fleetings looks at the girl who'd inadvertently stolen his heart. He'd harbored these feelings toward the Gryffindor for months, only finding the courage to act about them through a dare orchestrated by Theodore Nott, the only person who knew about his secret attraction to the Head Girl, Hermione Granger.

The dare had been given to him during a late night party in the Slytherin Common Room. Graham had unearthed a deadly obsession and his tongue almost dropped out his jaw when the Theo gave him his card and he read what was written on it. The idiot had dared him to ask Granger out as a joke. He knew in his heart that it was impossible, that the stunning brunette standing in front of him, thumbing through a small book before placing it gently back onto the shelf, could ever fall for him. Her eyes lit up for a moment before she hurried on. A dare was a dare, but he didn't want that to be the catalyst that drove him to ask her out. Graham wanted no hindrances, no interferences; he only wanted the sublime feelings that drove him to madness to guide him. Nott was only being an idiot when he gave him the dare, and knowing his true intentions, Graham pushed himself from the shelf and followed silently after her. He was still shocked by the card's fatal blow of pairing them together, though he knew it was his mate's doing. It was hardly fair; even Graham was having a hard time trying to wrap his fingers around the card's decision and what he had to do, lest he fail and lose the game. If only there was some other way...

"I dare you to ask her out," Theodore's voice echoed in his head, remembering the way he grinned as he slapped him on the back. "Think you can do it?"

"You rigged it," he hissed. If Nott was so inclined to play the dirty dealer, then fine. Graham could too. "I withdraw."

"Can't, mate." Nott said. "You technically took an Unbreakable. Might as well have a go, or would you rather face certain death?"

"You know very well that crap isn't real," he growled. The curse of the Unbreakable was an old wives tale; it was used to scare little kids into making wise decisions, especially if those decisions could very well end up killing them. Graham wasn't falling for Nott's tricks. Not this time. "I can't Nott. You know I can't do it."

"Oh, come on, It's just one little dare. All you have to do is ask her out."

"And, break her heart in the process, lovely," he mumbled. Fear was already beginning to bubble up inside of him. Fear and… anxiety. What if Granger bulked at the idea of going out with him? What if,

Theo shrugged. "It's part of the game, unfortunately."

"You're the one who made the game! Can't you bend the rules?"

"Sorry, mate." His infamously sinister laughter still echoed in his head. "A dare is a dare, so go and make the most of it. I'm dying to see how things will end up."

Graham frowned at the memory, watching Granger as she took her usual seat by the window. A full view of the lake could be observed, and he knew just how much she enjoyed the peace and quiet in the secluded section of the library. She didn't even have to place silencing charms to have the serene comfort of calmness; he had to commend her for that.

Ducking behind another shelf, Graham thought back to when he first felt these strange feelings. It had been a year ago, late at night when he accidentally stumbled upon her. She'd been crying, of course. The oaf Weasley had said or done something to upset her, and Granger dashed away before the idiot had the chance to apologize. Graham so happened to be entertaining an idea with Malfoy when he caught sight of her, her whipping in the breeze as she made her escape. But, that wasn't what caught his eye. In all the years he'd known her, seeing her cry had provided to be the most damnable thing. Sure, Malfoy took a mickey out of her time to time, and even he, in his youth, had joined in. But, being a year older than most of his peers, he'd grown up rather quickly and found their troublesome pranks more childish, if anything.

As soon as Graham saw the tears in her eyes, he'd made his decision to follow her. And, the rest was history.

From that day forward, he went around watching her, protecting her like an older brother. Despite the overwhelming sensation that something was amiss, he'd grown to like her. He couldn't quite explain it. Even now, he had difficulty trying to understand the strange feeling inside his chest.

Graham placed a large hand on his chest, feeling the thrumming pulse of his heart.

Be still, my aching heart.

" ' _O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?' "_

His heart raced at the comforting words. He knew them from somewhere, and resisting any urge to take a peek, Graham tightly shut his eyes and pressed his back against the bookshelf.

Circe, what the hell was he doing?

He was standing there, isolated from reality, trying to garner his crush's attention by spying on her. What freakishly insane thing was that? Graham hadn't the clue to go about the dar, and even if he did, he knew he couldn't do it. If Nott wasn't the one behind it, he'd stop this nonsense…

" ' _Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._

 _What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,_

 _Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_

 _Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!_

 _What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

 _By any other word would smell as sweet.' "_

Graham couldn't help be momentarily stunned by her speech. Swallowing hard, he chanced a glance around the corner, finding Granger looking expectantly out the window. Her hand was drawn just below her chin, her fingers playing idly with the soft flesh of her cheek. He wanted more than anything to grab hold of her hand, kiss it, and act on his devotion to her. Just as he thought this, Graham began to walk. Whatever powerful magic that had been incorporated into the cards, it was drawing him toward Granger like a honeybee to a flower. He was hopeless, so very powerless to stop it. As he made his debut toward her, the words rose from his chest, and pushed the lump in his throat out.

" ' _I take thee at thy word._

 _Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized._

 _Henceforth I never will be Romeo.' "_

As soon as those words were uttered, Graham knew he was a goner.

Granger immediately looked up, finding him standing there, seemingly and painfully out of place. He could feel her scrutinizing him, judging him before she got to know him.

Graham, despite his past, had changed from this emaciated, little dark-haired punk to an athletic Adonis of their age. Everything about him, though most girls wouldn't admit this even to their closest friends, but he looked rather enticing standing before her. Even though Slytherins only had one class together, he sometimes found herself venturing over to where she sat, daring a look that could easily have gotten him into trouble. All year, he had acted aloof, and not towards everyone else, but her as well. She had changed, and sometimes he worried about her despite his better judgements. She was not for prejudices, but deep down, she believed them. Believed that love couldn't exist between two cosmically different elements. Not for the superiority reasons, but for the simple reason that some people belonged to their respective places. It was terribly true with Graham and her. There was no way around it, no matter how much someone wished for it.

"I didn't know you knew Shakespeare," she finally said after a moment's pause.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Graham told her, slowing closing the gap between them. He stood there, almost shaking in his spot. He could feel the rush of his warm blood fill his veins and he wasn't so indebted to how it made him feel inwardly.

"You're right," her words suggested something so dark and provocative. Yet, he couldn't place a finger on it," but I know not to mess around with you."

"Look, I don't know what you've heard-"

"-just stay away from me."

"-but," Graham hissed," I'm really not like that. Whatever you've heard, whatever you saw, it's not the real me."

"Then, what is the real you?" Hermione tilted her head in a threatening manner.

Graham hesitated.

"I know about the dare, Montague." The tears were already pricking at her eyes be the time she said the words. She quickly grounded herself. "And, for the record, I'm not some little trinket you can win. I'm-"

"I _know_ , Hermione." Graham racked his fingers through his dark locks, sending a worried, dismayed looked around before finding the courage to look at her. "And, I should have come right out and said it. Nott was being a nosy little worm and I shouldn't have trusted him. He dared me to ask you out, but in truth, I would've done it willingly. I just don't have what you Gryffindor's have, and that may very well be my ultimate downfall."

Hermione looked at him with wide, quizzical eyes. "Y-you…. Are you serious?"

Graham finally eased himself into the chair across from hers, looking as if he'd been thoroughly chastised. He was so unbelievably embarrassed that it took him awhile before he could answer.

"Truth or Dare," he asked.

It was obvious to him that she didn't understand what he was trying to do, yet to played along for his sake. "Truth."

Graham tucked a loose strand of hair behind her head and smiled warily. "Why do you always hide behind this mask?"

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione was defensive with her answer.

"I mean," he leaned back, his hand still warm from where he'd touched her cheek," you're always hiding behind this false facade. It's like you're afraid of yourself, scared of what others might think of you."

"And, what do you think, Montague?"

"Why don't you ask me properly." he smiled.

"Truth or dare?"

He spoke as if he'd take a mouthful of Veritaserum. "I think you're an amazing girl, Granger. So gorgeous, so smart. It's hard to believe that no one's fallen for you. And, if they have, they're cowards for not coming out and telling you."

"You can't possibly think that," she retorted defensively.

"Whatever you've heard, I'm telling you that it isn't correct."

Hermione huffed dejectedly, "Of course not. I've heard the rumors, I know what your family is all about. It's nothing more than an excuse to-"

"Granger, that's not what I meant. And, if it was, I wouldn't have phrased it like that." Graham's tone had suddenly turned serious. "I may not be the nicest person, but I can genuinely say I'm quite impressed with you. You're incredibly strong, resilient, and uncharacteristically nice. You always put those around you above your own needs. I've seen what you've done with Potter and Weasley. Without you, they would be so hopelessly lost a whole new word and definition would have to be formulated just to fit them. I'm completely and hopelessly smitten with you..."

"But, if they saw you with me…"

"I don't care what they think," he growled, before adding," truth."

Laughter filled the impossibly small space of her room. "Are you flirting with me, Montague?" Hermione smiled, her eyes lighting up brilliantly.

He grinned. "Depends, are you falling for me yet?"

"Do you want the truth?" she asked.

"I _dare_ you to tell me the truth."

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "I am, and I dare you to do something about it."

Before she couldn't even think about what she was doing, she felt his lips brush against hers. A small whimper escaped her, the feeling of his body pressing against hers in the most erotic way sent shivers down her spine. His fingers threaded through her hair, forcing their lips to meant again, deepening with every sensual pull while their desperate breaths mingled together. It was intoxicating; a single kiss wasn't enough, and when she finally pulled away, Graham let out a growl.

"Truth or dare," she whispered, afraid of what he may say.

"Truth," he breathed, leaning in for another kiss," I want this more than anything


End file.
